


Baking

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Kudos: 4





	Baking

“Thank you for helping with the cupcakes,” Ziggy smiled at Dillon while licking the spoon.

Dillon rolled his eyes, “You’re welcome. Why couldn’t Flynn make them again?”

  
“He’s keeping the twins distracted while we get their party ready.”

Dillon nodded slowly, sticking his finger in the mostly empty bowl and swiping some batter.

Ziggy chuckled and grabbed the bowl, starting to wash the dishes. Soon, the oven beeped and the cupcakes were removed. 

Ziggy showed Dillon how to fill a frosting pipe and then began decorating. 

Dillon tried to do the same, but soon realized Ziggy was much better at it than he was. He sighed and set down the frosting pipe, “This looks like a five year old decorated it. Yours look professional.”

“You know the twins won’t care. They’ll be happy you tried.”

“How are you so good at this?” 

“You know I learned to cook in prison.”

“Do they make and decorate cupcakes in prison?”

“You’d be surprised, but yes, we do get them quite a bit. Cake mix is cheap.”

Dillon raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went back to trying. 

Ziggy reached over and took Dillon’s hands, trying to show him the movements to decorate them better.

Dillon smiled, finally getting the hang of it.

  
  



End file.
